Drake's Dad
by Metalbrony823
Summary: Taking place after "Steered Straight" Drake kicks Walter in the ground, and Walter grounds him until further notice. However, things take a sudden turn when Drake receives a surprise visit from his father, his real father.
1. Chapter 1

In San Diego, was Drake, a young teenager that was sitting with Josh, his older brother and Megan, his younger sister. Their mother Audrey was driving the car back home. "Boys," she sighed. "I can't believe that you tied Walter and left him like that." Drake was trying a little hard to come up with an excuse, and he didn't know what to say.

"It was a mistake mom." said Josh.

"And besides, he... kind of deserved it for getting us hooked up with a crazy killer and his buddies." said Drake.

"I told you, i'm sorry if that happened. Look, we'll talk about it when we get home. Did you at least have a good dinner?"

Drake patted his belly, and he said: "yeah, and the ice cream was good too."

"I wish that you guys would have been there longer." said Megan. "I mean, it still would have done good to you guys, and me."

"Oh clam it, Megan."

"Sorry boob." the girl replied. They all arrived home, and the sound of some clattering and clanging was heard, and the boys suddenly remembered that Walter was still trying to get out of the closet.

Josh then said: "Come on, Drake. Dad needs our help."

"Alright." they rushed to the closet where they locked him up at, and pulled the tape out of his mouth and got the rope off his wrists. "You okay, Walter?"

"Okay?!" said the dad in anger. "Does this look like I am okay?! You locked me here in the closet!"

"We had to get the bad guys out of the house and keep you safe, dad." Josh said

"Bad guys? What bad guys?"

"We'll explain in the living room."

The father just looked at them angrily and Audrey was in the living room with Megan watching TV with her. Walter stormed in the bedroom and sat in the recliner chair he liked to sit in. "Now, what was that all about?"

Drake and Josh then explained the whole story to Walter and tried to help him understand the situation before. "Okay, I see. Maybe the program was a bad idea."

"You think, Walter?" said Drake. "You knew this would happen! I knew you would make us scared to death!"

"Drake, come down." said Josh.

"No, he put us in Jail. I'm tired of holding this back! Do you have any idea what we've been through because of you?"

"I didn't put you boys in jail!" said Walter. "me and your mother just wanted the best for you!"

"By putting us with a gang of crazy people?!" Drake countered. "I can't believe you did that."

"Look, I'm sorry if you were caught up in this." Walter sighed. "But, you still need to learn in your behavior. Now, for locking me in the closet, you boys are grounded for a whole month."

"What?!" said the boys in unison.

"You can't do that!"

"I'll tell you what I can't do. Trust that Steered Straight Program again!" Walter countered. "You boys will go through this program again, whether you like it or not."

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in his crotch. Drake had kicked him so hard in the groin that he was in great pain and he rolled his eyes backward in agony, and wailed a girlish scream while covering his crotch, falling to the right side. "DRAKE!" Audrey shouted in shock. She tended to her husband as he was doubling in pain and whimpering like a little girl.

Who would have thought that Drake would kicked him in the family jewels like that? It took everyone by surprise, even Megan. Without them noticing, she was snickering a little. "Dad!" Josh said. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Walter said in a high-pitch voice. "I am in such pain!"

Drake knew that he probably screwed up big time, and he knew he was gonna be in more trouble than he was before. "Drake, you're grounded for a month." he said to himself. "Okay, good night." then he rushed to his and Josh's bedroom. Audrey was too busy tending to Walter to be angry or berate Drake for doing such a stunt like that.

"Megan, go get a bag of ice for your father."

"'kay mom." then the girl rushed to the kitchen and looked in the room for ice.

"I am so sorry that Drake did that. I... I..."

"No no no, you didn't kick him. I know you wouldn't do that to your own father." Audrey noted. "But I think he might need some medical help."

"I'll call an ambulance." Josh said. He paged the paramedics and they got their in a matter of minutes. Meanwhile, in his room, Drake was thinking what he had done, and on the other hand, Walter and his mother did plan this ill-conceived program that they made him and Josh do, but, he didn't really consider Walter his real father before.

When the paramedics arrived, they tended to Walter and gave him a wheelchair. "Well, how is my dad?" Josh asked him.

"Well, whatever your brother did, he kicked him real hard." said the first paramedic.

"And he's missing one of is testicles, and he can't walk or stand upright from this. It will only worsen the pain and infection. All he has to do is stay in a couch and not really walk or run for say... one or two months."

"One or two months?" said Audrey. "But... he's the weatherman."

"Wait. Walter Nichols?" said the two paramedics. They looked at each other for a brief moment and they began laughing so hard, probably knowing of his ways of incorrectly telling the weather right most days. Audrey was very insulted, and she could not believe that these paramedics would even laugh at Walter in a time like this, especially at how injured he was.

"Really?" she said. "My husband is injured, and you laugh at him?"

"Forgive us ma'am." said the first paramedic. "But, he always gets the weather wrong. Anyway, just give him some ice and he will be fine. And, he will have to take painkillers every day too. He will take them for at least... one month before he can stop."

"Okay."

Josh looked mad, at Drake of course, and he stormed off to his bedroom to confront his own brother. He opened the door, and he saw Drake playing his guitar. "Drake,"

"Yeah josh."

He grabbed Drake's guitar and threw it on Drake's bed.

"Hey hey hey! Careful! do you know how much that thing costs?"

"You kicked my dad in the unmentionables!" Josh said in fury. "How can you do something so... lowdown!"

Drake was snickering and it was making his brother look irritated. "Sorry. Unmentionables? What kind of a word is that?"

Josh paused for a second and he said in a very threatening voice: "You die." And he tried killing his brother by trying to strangle him to death and it became a small brawl between one another. Of course, it wasn't really a fight, no - they were just slapping each other with their hands like they were a pair of bickering elderly sisters.

It was just then Audrey came in the bedroom door and halted the fighting. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled at them. It immediately got the two brothers to still fighting and looked at her. Audrey herself was looking at Drake with a rather angry look on her face. "Drake, I cannot believe you would do this to your father!"

"Hey, that steered straight thing was totally uncalled for!" Said Drake. "He probably deserved it after all we've been through. You, mom, aren't any better! What kind of parents would put them in a jail program that was so... so..."

"Ill-conceived?" Josh said

"Yeah! Exactly Josh."

"That's no excuse to just kick your own father where he is most vulnerable." Audrey argued.

"I think it does!" Drake shouted.

"Why can't you be more like Megan?"

"Like that will ever happen in a billion years. I can't believe you and that fat pig would even do this to hs!"

"Grr. That's it!" Audrey growled. "You are on lockdown for the next twenty-four hours! No guitar, no drums, no bongos, no Pear Pod, no computer, and no junk food!"

"Fine. I don't even want to see you right now."

"Oh ho ho, you're complaining? I do not want to see you right now either!"

Megan was in the room and recorded the argument with her camera on video.

Josh noticed this and he said: "Megan! Are you recording this?"

"Yeah, keep going. This I need to post on Splashface." The little girl said with her smile.

"Megan," Audrey said. "Out!" She sounded a little more fierce than how she would sound on her only daughter than before, and it scared her a little.

"Ok ok! I'll leave." Then she stroked out of the room to look at what she recorded with her camera. "Man!"

"Am I grounded?"

"No Josh, you didn't hurt your father like that. But you, Drake. You are so on lockdown tonight. I don't even want to hear you breath out of your room!"

"Fine."

Then Audrey stormed out of the room to help out with her husband with what Drake did to him.

"Drake, granted, I'm a little mad but, that could be dangerous." Said Josh. "Getting kicked like that hurts in every possible way."

"He's not my dad Josh." Drake countered. "He's my stepdad. My real dad is Derek Parker. He was one of the coolest dads ever and the best any kid can ever ask for."

"Well, why haven't you told me about him?"

"Because..." Drake zoomed into Josh's ear. "Because my mom hates him, and he wants nothing to do with him. Matter of fact, they never talk anymore since they got divorced. He was a man of music and... he's in jail."

"What? Why would your dad be in jail?"

"He... tackled Axl Rose."

"What? He straight up beat up the singer from Guns N' Rose's himself?"

"Yeah but... he's a jerk Josh."

"No argument. But still. This was one if the worst things you have ever done."

"Wake up, Josh!" Drake said. "He mare us go to Jail in this stupid program and put his in danger! This is all his fault!"

"Look. I hear you! But... I just need to think about this. I need to think." He went back downstairs to try and check on his dad again.

"And... I'm sorry I got you in trouble with the fake ID's and getting us arrested before." Drake called.

Josh paused for a moment and, he never thought he her Draje say that before. Sure, he heard Drake say he was sorry about everything when he disowned him for a short time, but he was especially touched that Drake apologized to him for that.

"Thank you Drake." He smiled.

He saw his father tending his hurt groin with a bag of frozen peas, along with some bagged cold meat and ice cubes. It was quite obvious that he was in excruciating pain.

"Dad, you okay?"

"What do you think, Josh?" Said the father. "Drake licked me in the thingamabob. Ah! Ow!"

"Anytjing I can do to help?"

"Yeah, can you please give me some of those ice blocks in the fridge, you know, ones that keep your food cold?"

"Oh. Gotcha." He went in the fridge and got at least four of those blocks out for Walter tonsoothe his wound. "Here you go, dad."

"Thanks son. Why can't Drake be more like you?"

"Look dad, I'm sorry he kicked you like that."

"No Josh." Walter sighed. "You don't have to apologize for anything." He looked at the ceiling with rage in his eyes. "It's not _your _fault." Walter gritted his teeth and he was obviously referring to Drake. "Let me tell you honey, I'm gonna kill him. I am going to kill him."

"Honey, calm down." Said Audrey.

"Calm down? Drake kicked me here! I'm inclined to a wheelchair because of him!"

"And I punished him. He is grounded for the rest of the night."

"That's it? When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-! Ah!" He felt a small pain in his crotch again. "Oh forget it. I... just need to get some rest. Josh, Megan, can you please get me to bed?"

"Okay dad." Said Josh.

"I... don't think I can do that." Said Megan, trying to weasel her way out of this. "He's so big and-"

"Megan," said Audrey. "Go help your father."

"Fine. I'll help him." Both the siblings helped Walter up thr stairs and helped him relax on the bed. "And, can you please bring that comf stuff?"

"Yes Walter." Megam sighed.

**The Next Morning**

It was a morning in San Diego and Drake was the first to get up from his sleep and he went to wake Josh up. "Dude, wake up."

"What? What? I love you Oprah!" Josh mumbled in his sleep.

"What?"

"Man, I was having a very good dream about Oprah right now. I wish it was real."

"Well get up, Josh. It's morning."

"Okay okay, I'm up." Suddenly the door barge open and it was Audrey, who was still pretty mad at Drake. "Morning mom."

"Morning, Josh. Drake, come downstairs with me right now!"

"What for?"

"COME WITH ME!" Audrey sounded exasperated.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming. Just chill out." He walked down the stairs and he saw Walter looking at him with great anger. "Oh, morning Walter."

"That's it? 'Morning Walter'?!" Said the dad.

"What happened to you?"

"Wha- what happened? You kicked me in the testicles so hard last night! If you don't remember it."

"Ohhh. Right. How is your crotch?"

"Actually, it's getting better. Yeah, I think I will give it a couple of to- Oh, it was horrible, okay?! Just terrible!"

"Easy Walter. What is up with that attitude?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be kicked in this part of your body, Drake?"

Drake paused for a moment, and he replied" "uh no."

"It stings!"

"Stings?"

"In ways you can't imagine."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in right now?" Said Audrey.

Megan smirked while playing her handheld video game, knowing that Drake was gonna get a big sentence for this act from last night. "Hey, none of this would of happened if you hadn't got us in jail! You never even cared if we were kidnapped by a bunch of crazy people!"

"Me and your mother did that for your own- Ow!" Walter growled. "You're lucky I'm crippled. Otherwise, I would make you wish you haven't kicked me like that in the first place."

"Look, Helen said to me that it was a way to show how I feel when I'm angry."

"By kicking me in the family jewels?" Said Walter. "Dirty pool Drake, dirty pool."

Drake haven't heard if that term before. "Dirty pool? What does that even mean?"

"It means like a very unfair move." Josh explained.

"Now, let's talk aabou your punishment." Said Walter.

"What? You know what, Fine! Fine if you want to punish me, go ahead, Walter. I don't care. What is it?"

"No Guitar, no television, no internet, no concerts, no video games, no Pear Pod, no phone calls, no dates, no bongos, no movie theater, no ice cream, and no junk food until further notice." Walter gave him a berybstern look about the punishment.

"What? Pfft. You can't do that."

"Oh I'll tell you what I can't do!" Said Walter, raising his voice. "Bring Josh's mother back from the dead and sleep on my stomach! But, I can definitely punish you."

"Mom,"

"You heard your father!" Audrey said.

"He's not my father!" Drake argued.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Walter is not my dad, he's my stepdad, nothing more. No, Derek Parker is my one and only dad."

Walter, deep down, was very hurt by what Drake just said to him.

Sounding very angry with rage burning in her eyes, the mother said: "Derek Parker is nothing but a lying, no-good criminal and a shyster!" Then a big argument erupted from the three, and Josh watched on with Megan, looking uncomfortable. Megan herself was enjoying this like her own home movie

"How great is this? I should get the popcorn."

The doorbell rang, and Drake said: "I'll get it." He answered the door and it revealed to be a very handsome man with a white tank tol shirt and some dark brown hair like Drake. He was a little taller and older, looking like a biker with a clean face. His hair was a little longer than Drake's and almost reaching his shoulder. "Hello?"

"Drake?"

"Yeah, what do you..." he paused and recognized the man and a big smile appeared on his face. "Dad!"

"Nice to see you, son." Said the man. It was Derek, Derek Parker himself.


	2. Father and Son's Lost Time

Drake felt like shedding tears of joy seeing his dad for the first time since forever. Megan didn't know what to tbibm because she only saw her father when she was an infant, and as fir Audrey; she had a very hateful and spiteful look at him with her eyes narrowed, and her arms crossed.

"It's so good to see you again, Drake." Said Derek. "Still playing guitar?"

"Oh, shoosh yeah!" Drsie replied before letting out a humble laugh. "And I did learn from the best."

"Oh, don't tell... me?"

"You know it, dad." Tbey both had a good laugh together. "I'm so glad you're out of jail." The father stepped inside and looked at the interior of the house.

When he saw Audrey, his smile faded away and his ex-wife gave her a spiteful look. "What are you doing here you sleazy crook?" She said.

"Relax Audrey. I just came here to see my boy." Said Derek. "Don't you start with me. Besides, I use to live here before you kicked me out."

"I didn't kick you out, and you know it!" Said Audrey.

Derek looked at Megan and he said: "Maggie, it's been a long time since you were a baby."

"Actually, it's Megan."

"Right, sorry. How are things?"

"It's... doing good. How did you end up in jail?"

"I assaulted Axl Rose and tried to set fire to his studio."

Megan made a gasp that sounded like she was shocked, but she ran up to him and said tearfully. "Dad! Welcome home dad!"

She then felt him hug her gently. "I missed you too Megan." Derek replied. "See Audrey, you should be happy that I get to see my kids again."

Audrey made a small growl, and said: "don't push it, Derek. You never thought enough of our kids. You were always off with your band."

"False!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Walter intervened, even though he couldn't move from his injuries. "The last thing I want is blood in my house."

Derek went up to Walter, and said: "you must be the stepdad."

"Yep. Walter Nichols." Said he. "And this is my son, Josh."

"How's it going?" Said Josh.

"Pleasure. You're Drake's brother Huh? He told me a little about you."

"Aw, he shouldn't have."

"Heh, like the time he got ya in a chemical bath in the hospital, oh! And when you ran over Oprah Winfrey herself."

"I don't want to talk about that!" Josh blurted. "I never want to talk about it. It... makes me cry. Besides, it was kinda Drake's fault trying to hog the wheel from me."

"Oh come on, Josh." Said Drake. "All we did was look for a parking space."

"And look where it got Oprah." Josh muttered to himself quietly.

"Josh is a good guy dad." Said the other brother. "Be kinda... annoys me and drives me crazy at times but still. And he's not the luckiest guy in the world."

"What? Okay... I admit some... misfortunes have happened to me. But, i don't suffer it more than other people would."

"Uhh yeah, you do." Megan teased. "Your boss hates you and loves Drake. You get pimples and Drake doesn't."

"Big whoop, little girl!" Josh argued with her. "At least I do have a girlfriend now!"

"Okay, okay. No need for that." Said Derek. "Wait, you're the weatherman on the channel, aren't ya?" he asked Walter.

"Yep. Greatest weatherman in all of San Diego."

Derek couldn't help but laugh and guffaw. "You? I wish I can believe that crud!" Audrey just growled and Walter laid his head back in shame. "I've seen you always getting the weather wrong, especially with the storm many months ago."

"Leave him alone, Derek!" Said Audrey. "Walter does an excellent job at his job."

"I wish I could say you've done very well for yourself, Audrey." Said Derek. "But, I guess you didn't."

She has never felt so insulted like that before in her life. "Excuse me?! I can't believe that you are saying that you loser!"

"Hey!" Srake snapped at her. "Do not trash talk my dad like that! He is the coolest father in the world, a way better parent than you!"

"You do not talk to your mother like that!" Said Walter. "Ever!"

"You stay out of this." Drake said. "You see Walter, this guy right next to me is my _real _dad. Right Megan?"

"The leather jacket does look so cool." The girl admitted. "Walter, why can't you be more like him?"

"Megan?!" Said Audrey

"What?"

"Look, Drake, how would you like to come with me and have some ice cream."

"That would be awesome! I call shotgun."

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa!" Audrey stopped him. "Did you forget you are being punished?!"

"No ice cream means no ice cream!" Said Walter.

"Says you! You are not my real father. You got what you deserved after I kicked you. Besides, you and mom always lover Megan as the golden child over me and Josh!"

"He's... not wrong." Josh admitted. "They always take her side over ours. Still, my dad's always been there for has."

"Yeah, but Josh, a father and son relationship is... complicated."

"Look, honey. I'm here and I am gonna take Drake for some ice cream."

"No!" Said Audrey. "He kicked Walter in the groin so hard, he is not eating that treat until further notice!"

Walter sighed and said: "you know what, Drake? I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want to do. Just go out there and spend time with your 'cool' dad for all I care."

Drake rubbed in his mom's face and he said: "Ha! In your face mom!"

"Oh- for crying- GO TO ROOM!"

"Just let him go!" Walter barked. "Just forget about it."

Audrey tried to protest, but she stopped down, and looked at Drake. "Fine. But i have given up on you."

"Whatever! Come on dad. Let's get some ice cream."

"I love ice cream. Can I come too?"

"Absolutely not!" Said Audeey. "What about your injured fa-"

"It's okay honey." Said Walter. "I'll be fine. Josh never kicked me so hard in the family jewels. And besides, maybe it might do Drake some good."

"And leave you here to be hurt?!"

"Hey hey hey! Cool your jets Audrey." Said Drake. "Of course he can come. What about you Megan?"

"I wish, but I'm on a diet from foods including ice cream."

"I understand. I'll see you soon baby."

"Nice seeing you, dad." Megan smiled.

Drake, Josh, and Derek went out the front door to get some ice cream and have a long talk. Megan headed upstairs to her room and the parents were alone in her basement and watching TV. "You play, Walter?"

"Yes." Walter sighed. "But, I was always there for Drake. I just can't believe he can be so selfish like that! Saying I am not his read dad in front of my face."

"Easy Walter. Just rest."

Deep down, he was very hurt by Drake's words and he wished he was as cool and awesome as his own biological father was, even committing a felony to get some appreciation and not be a bumbling weatherman that would almost always get the weather wrong.

Audrey went to the kitchen to fetch him some tea in a glass filled with ice. "But when Drake gets back, I am gonna give him a spanking of a lifelife."

"Oh, what good would that do?" Walter sighed before taking the first sip of his drink. "We'll never get through to him and... what if he's right about Megan being the golden child?"

"Oh come on, Walter. He was just mad."


	3. Lost Time

At the local Inside Out burger, Drake was having a good laugh with his own dad. "And the people went crazy and thought the golden ball was in the buckets of popcorn that Josh mare for them all."

"Oh come on." Josh doubted. "It wasn't that bad with the fighting and chaos and... hey, at least no one got killed." He tried to defend himself.

"Not that bad?" Said Drake. "Four people had their skulls cracked open, and ended up in the emergency room. But, I knew how much the movie theater job meant to you, and... I took the fall for you."

"I know Drake. That was nice." Josh smirked, having a bite of his chili cheese steak burger. "Man, the food here is so good."

"Well, that sounds noble, Drake." Said Derek. "I'm proud of you, my son. I know I said this millions of times before, but still."

"No, it's okay, dad. I need the attention like that. I really missed you and I would love to do more stuff with you."

Derek smiled. "Drake, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. You're one of my reasons for living in this evil world."

"Well, I think I am probably disrupting this, so i should probably just go and... wash my hands."

"No no, it's fine Josh." said Drake. "Say dad, I'll show you the amazing skills on guitar that I have been playing with all these years."

"I can't wait to hear them. Just let me settle in to my new apartment and I'll see what your made of with my guitar."

"I thought mom and dad said no guitar until further notice?" Josh remembered.

"No, Walter said I couldn't play _my _guitar until further notice. Nothing about another dude's guitar. And besides, I don't care what mom thinks anymore." He had a small scowl. "She always loved Megan more than us."

"Ah come on. What do you both have against Megan?"

"Dad. There is a lot about megan you don't know about." Drake patted Derek on the back. He then told his father about the horrible and some funny pranks that Megan had pulled off directly at them over the years.

Derek looked a little skeptical, and he said: "ah, come on. A little girl having security cameras to watch your every move? That sounds a little... dumb to me."

"Sure, it sounds very silly, mr. Parker." Said Josh. "But on the inside is a demonic spirit of pure evil." He zoomed his face close to Derek's with a dramatic look on his face. "EVIL!"

"And still, mom and Walter don't believe us. She's very good st pulling off the 'innocent, sweet girl' act. I just wish there was a way to capture her pulling off those stunts on us. I would kill to know a way to expose Megan as the twisted demon child she really is."

Derek had a thinking look on his face, and ultimately, he suggested. "Why not fight fire with fire?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Josh.

"I mean; try to think like her and secretly record or watch her move or what she says with a secret camera or camcorder. It might take the brains of nerds to pull something like that, or invent those doohickeys."

Both Drake and Josh looked at one another, and looked at the ceiling while brainstorming to see who could invent something that Megan can.

They both gasped and had foolish smiles on their faces. "Craig and Eric!" They said in unison.

"Mr. Parker, you're a genius!" Said Josh. "Can I hug you, dad number two?"

Drake's father made a small chuckle, and he said "why what the heck, Josh. Bring it in."

"Hug me father!" Then Josh gave Derek the hardest hugbthatvhe had ever pulled in his life, knowing that they could have found their solution to their Megan problem and out an end to her secret reign of terror.

"Ah! Josh!" Derek gagged. "You're killing me!"

"Oops. Sorry. Lost my cook for a second." Then Josh immediately let him go. He looked at Draje and he asked: "you wanna do a little undercover work with Craig and Eric?"

"Soon, but, I doubt mom and Walter would let me leave the house."

"Aren't you upset that mom gave up on you?" asked Josh

"Pfft, no. I don't care anymore. If mom wants to not treat me like her son anymore, be my guest." then he took a sip of his peppy cola. "So I don't give a pink piggy what she says about me."

"Drake, not saying I'm on your side," said the father. "But, I think your mom was just upset, and she probably didn't mean what she said. Just give her time and she'll forgive you."

Like I said dad, I don't care."

Suddenly, the front door opened with the bell dingling from above. It was Helen, the one in charge of the premier theater. "Ah, Drake. How's one of my favorite peeps doin' this fine day?"

"Hey Helen." Drake smiled.

"Hey Helen." Josh said.

"Hello Josh." It was no surprise that Helen sounded more enthusiastic to see Drake than her own employee like this. She always loved Drake and not like Josh, almost like Mrs. Hayfer likging Josh and hating Drake. Then she looked at Derek. "Ooh, who's this handsome chunk a man?"

"Uhhh, Helen. This is my dad. My real dad."

"Hey. Name's Derek." said he.

"Oooooh. I see where Drake gets his good looks. You look like a tiger walking across a Chinese winter."

"Ah, thanks." Said Derek.

"He just got out of jail and he's free" Josh said.

"Did he now? Well, indeed how Drake has his bad boy persona." said Helen. "Tell me Derek, are you single?"

"Well... yes" Drake's dad looked a little uncomfortable. "I've divorced Drake's mother when he was a little kid. But, I don't think I plan on remarrying any time soon. I mean... I have a lot of catching up to do with Drake, and... a father/son relation is complicated."

"Oh. I see. I understand that. Well, I can tell ya Derek, Drake is a big handsome joy to have around. He loves playing guitar and he sings like an angel from the sky. Whenever he plays, it melts your heart like butter on a frying pan."

Drake flustered a little. "Ah, I'm flattered." He smirked. "But, I'm not that good."

"Ah, he's just being modest." Josh shrugged. "Oh, and Derek, did you know that Helen played Georgia in the show; Happy Times?"

"Really?"

"Yep. She's the one and only. 'That is not my job!'" Drake added.

Helen made a small laugh, and she said: "Oh Drake. You make the best impressions. Isn't your boy just ons of a kind?"

Derek chuckled. "That he is Helen. All the more reason why I should be so proud of him."


	4. Question of True Fathers

There was still so much more catching up to do for Drake and his dad. As a matter of fact, they went to go see a movie with Josh. "Okay dad, this is Steve." Drake said. "Watch out for him. They don't ca him Crazy Steve for nothing.:

"Drake," Josh scolded him.

"No no, it's fine Josh." Crazy Steve said, "I get that all the time when I meet people around me, and my friends. So, you're Drake's dad?"

"I thought Walter was your dad?"

"Pfft. Walter is so not my dad." Drake scorned about him some more. "He's Josh's dad and my stepdad."

"Oh." Crazy Steve sounded calm. His demeanor changed instantly and he exclaimed: "DID I MISS SOMETHING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR REAL DAD?!"

Derek was taken aback by that outburst and he didn't know how to exactly respond to it. "Right well... I was in prison and... I didn't have so much time to have with Drake then."

"YES! THANK GOD I FOUND ANOTHER PAROLEE BESIDES ME!" Steve shouted.

A Mexican customer went up to steve to ask for some more popcorn, but he was only talking in Spanish, and Steve didn't know what he was exactly saying to him. The Mexican man kept babbling on and on and Steve didn't really know what he was saying:

At last, Crazy Steve shouted at the top of his lungs: "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING!"

This outburst caused the man to run off in terror and Steve turned his attention back to the three. "So, what kind of movie would you like to see today?"

"Uhh.. we were going to see Biker in 3D." Drake said, "three tickets, please?"

"Sure thing, Drake." Then Steve gave the three the tickets to watch the movie they wanted to see. Derek bought himself and the boys drinks and a high bucket of popcorn while they enoly themselves in the movie.

Derek looked back at Steve while going down a corridor: "so, what's wrong with him?"

"No one knows." Josh replied. "Crazy Steve's been in jail and on Parole two times."

"You need to be very careful with him, especially on Mondays, because he can he a ticking crazy bomb. He's like... he's like..."

"A loose cannon?" Josh helped him

"Yeah! Exactly! Helen called the SWAT team on hin about five weeks ago for smashing ten movie screens with a sledgehammer hammer."

Drake's father couldn't help but chuckle hearing that. "Wow. He is a loose cannon if he did that before."

"That's a light way to put it, Derek." Josh said. The three went in the left and last screen room where the biker movie was about to start at. No one really liked watching the previews first, but it was something that the theatres have to show before showing the actual movie like this.

The movie was even better in 3D, and the graphics kept getting better and better. Inside, Frake was very happy to spend time with his real father and bot Walter (for once, that is).

**Meanwhile**

Walter was still in his wheelchair and still moping about what Drake said about him not being his true father. He was just sitting and eating some ice cream with chocolate syrup in it, and watched the weather channel that came on today earlier.

It was Bruce Winchell, Walter's competitor and hated rival whom use a grudge on for a long time for being a better men then him (and better looks). "Today we are looking for some rain showers tomorrow," Bruce said on the TV screen. "And I am not talking like my bumbling rival, Walter Nichols here."

Walter cringed hearing that and gritted his teeth. "Grrr. Bruce Winchell." He narrowed his eyes at the screen. He flicked the next channel and saw that Full House was on.

Audrey came in the dining room with a laundry basket in her hands, and she was folding Walter's shirts and khaki pants. She noticed him sighing in a depressed sigh and he was still slowly eating his ice cream.

"Walter, stop moping." She urged him. "Come on. You know Drake didn't mean what he said."

"Oh yeah?" Walter said. "Why did he even say it?"

"I told you, he was just mad. I'm very sure he didn't mean what he said."

"Yes he did, Audrey. He is the most ungrateful boy ever born."

"But, what if we were wrong about the Steered Straight program after all?"

"Okay, granted, the burglar stealing the police car thing caught us by surprise, but the boys need to know discipline in responsibility."

"Look, it's not just that." Audrey added. "But, what if they're right about Megan being a bad seed?" she was slowly starting to feel guilty, and her voice was showing it, too."

"Ah, the boys are just telling us lies about Megan. Look at her. She's a bundle of joy. I just can't believe Drake had the nerve to kick me in the family jewels." Resentment and anger for Drake was coming back to him, jabbing him like a fresh cut. "I just don't know how this can get any worse."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Audrey was the one who answered it. She gasped when she was meeting someone that she had never thought would come to the house. "Hello. Is Walter Nichols here?"

"Ah, Bruce Winchell," Walter's head perked up hearing that name. "What a nice surprise."

Walter looked up in the ceiling and he said flatly: "nice one, god. That makes me feel all better."

"And you are?" Asked Bruce.

"Audrey Parker. Walter's wife. Do come in."

"What?! No! Don't bring him- ohhhh, what's the point?"

Bruce came in with a box of cookies for him. "Hello Nichols." he didn't sound very happy in meeting his pathetic competitor.

Walter just raised his eyebrow begrudgingly. "Winchell." he said. "What do you want."

"Look, Walter, I heard about your... injury, and me and my wife wanted to make you cookies to help cheer you up."

"Hmph. I don't want anything that has to do with... are they chocolate chip?"

"Yep. The classic flavor."

Walter had a little bit of a skeptical look on his face, and he snagged the box with a quick change if demeanor. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, see you at the Newsie Awards next year, which I will always win."

"Oh yeah, you always won with your super cool hair and you win the affections of my wife and daughter. Oh yeah, I can't wait for you to take them away from you again."

"Walter, stop it." Audrey sighed.

"Hey, I can't help it if I am the most handsome man in all of San Diego." Bruce gloated a little. "The ladies can never get enough of me."

Walter just gave him an annoyed look. "Bruce, I am in no mood." He gritted his teeth.

It was just then Megan walked in the room and she gasped at what she was meeting. "Oh my god!" Ahe shrieked with joy. "Bruce Winchell! I am such a big fan!"

"Hehehe. Thanks, sweetheart. And who might you be?"

"Megan Parker."

"Ah, so you're the one that Walter told me about."

"Yeah. That's me. Can I have an autograph?"

"Ah. Anything for my fans." Then she gave her his signature in her own diary, and she hugged it in joy as if Britney Spears just gave her an autograph.

"Bruce, please go. I'm having enough problems as it is."

"Okay. I need to go hit the casino with my wife, anyway."

"Yeah, why don't you do that?" Walter asked insultingly.

"I will."

After the competitor left, Audrey said: "Look, Walter, Drake will be sorry that he said that to you."

"What's the point? I'm nowhere near as cool and awesome as Drake's own dad."

"You're not wrong," Megan admitted modestly. "Dad has a very cool jacket and he is a Master guitar player."

"Megan," audrey scolded. "Not helping."

"Sorry."


	5. I'm Moving Out!

It was two hours past, and Walter was even more annoyed that his arch-nemesis, Bruce Winchell came by to check on him, although it could have just been an opportunity to call him a loser in front of his face. Despite that, Walter haven't kept more angry and annoyed than anyone more than Drake right now.

Audrey was also still angry with Drake for dissing Walter and kicking him so hard in the family jewels, and she couldn't wait to give Drake the corporal punishment of a lifetime. She had one of Walter's belts when he came back home from Derek.

Right about thirty minutes have passed and Walter notices the belt that his wife was holding in her hands. "Honey, don't bother." he sighed. "It will just make things worse."

"No," said Audrey. "If someone kicked you in the fellas like that, they have to deal with me."

"Look, maybe we should listen to the boys about Megan pulling pranks on them."

Megan perked her head, who was eating some watermelon chunks in a small bowl. "No no no, they're wrong. I'm a good kid." she lied. She even gave them the puppy-dog face, looking like she was going wail like a little baby who screams when she doesn't get what she wants.

Unsurprisingly, Walter and Audrey fell for Megan's pretend innocence. "Oh honey, of course we believe you." said Walter.

"We know you would never do those things, you're a sweet little girl." sue even she her a pat on the head.

"So, can you please give me another bag of ice? My... unmentionables are getting... sore again- ah! They're beginning to sting again." he grunted in pain.

"Okay, Walter." Megan sighed. She handed him another bag of ice to send to his sore crotch where Drake kicked him so hard in. "Where are Drake and Josh anyway?"

"They are just at the movies with Derek."

"Nice. Maybe I should go hang out with dad one day." Megan thought.

"No you're not, Megan." said Audrey.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Megan, your biological father is a deadbeat. He never thought enough of you and Drake. He is nowhere compared to Walter."

"Well dad is cool and he plays guitar like Drake."

"Yes, but Walter has always been there for us." Audrey pointed out. "Ye loved us and he never ran out on us before."

"True, but still, dad's jacket is cool. And everything about dad is cool."

"Megan look, if you would go to the movies with him, he wouldn't do it for you, he would di it for himself."

"Nah, I'm her daughter."

"Hello, you haven't seen him since you were born."

It was just then Drake, Josh, and Derek had come back from the movie theater and they looked like they had a lot of fun. "We're back!" Drake sang.

"Let me tell ya mom, Derek is one cool guy."

"Pfft, I wish I can believe that." Audrey said under her breath. "Well Drake, I hope you had a lot if fun, because you're not going to be doing anything fun for a long time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you forget you're grounded for crippling your father?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Derek is my father, and whatever happened to: 'I've given up on you' like before?"

"I was just mad at you, and you are going to be doing extra chores around the house for doing this. And you see this belt?"

"Belt? Why do you-" his eyes widened in realization and he hid behind Derek. "Don't even think about it, mom! I am way too old for spanking!"

"Take it easy, Audrey." Derek intervened.

"Stay out of this, you dirty rat!" Audrey snapped.

"Hey! That is no way to talk to my dad like that you... you... grunch!"

Audrey gasped and Megan muttered: "oh snap."

Walter himself was shocked and he went up to him on his wheelchair and looked very angry at his stepson. "YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY! EVER! YOU SHOW LOVE AND RESPECT TO HER WHETHER I LIVE HERE OR NOT!"

"Shut up Walter, some dad you are!"

"He is a great dad, Drake Parker!"

"No! A great dad would never out his kid into a steered straight program and let them be trapped with a bunch of criminals."

"Steered straight program? That has one out of five stars." Derek pointed.

"Ha! You see! Dad gets it! You hear that grunch?! Huh?!"

"You are the most badly-behaved, ungrateful son ever!" Audrey said.

"Why do you care?! You love Megan more than me anyway!"

"Hey hey hey, let's just calm down now." Josh tried to intervene.

"No, I am not going to calm down, Josh." said Walter. "I'm sick and tired of Drake's disobedience! You know what Drake, just don't talk to us for the rest of the day!"

"Fine."

"Fine." Audrey said. "But never call me a grunch again."

"Whatever."

Walter and Audrey just sneered and looked away from Drake in a huff. Josh and Derek felt a little awkward in the situation, even Megan, and Derek said: "You know what, why don't I just leave?"

"Oh no, dad, it's alright. You don't have to leave right now. We have so much more to talk about, and to make up for lost time."

"It's okay Drake, we can do it some other time." Derek looked at Josh and he smiled before saying: "nice meeting you, Josh."

"You too Derek. You're cool."

Derek then Went out the front door and Drake looked at his mom and Walter, giving them quite thr nasty look. "I can't believe you guys would diss my dad like that!" However, Audrey and Walter didn't say anything in return. "Oh! You guys are just going to ignore me then? Fine. See if I care." He was about head back to his room and he said to Walter: "by the way, you will never be a great weatherman like Bruce Winchell."

With those words, it was the closer, the straw that broke the camel's back. He looked infuriated, and be turned around to face Drake, who had his arms crossed while looking at him with the evil eye. At last, he wouldn't stand this anymore, and he calmly said: "get out."

"Pfft, what?"

"Get out of my house." Walter began to sound more stern now.

"You know Walter, I just might."

"No, no, no, no, no, 'might' implies you have a choice."

"Why don't you just go live somewhere else." Audrey added.

"Okay, you're kicking me out because I kicked you in the balls like that?"

"No, I am kicking you out, because you are a conniving, greedy, insensitive, and boorish brat!"

"Go live somewhere else if you don't like it here, go like with your dad."

"Well you can just shut up." Drake said.

"Oh, here it goes." Josh said to himself. "I can't believe this is happening."

Drake was looking at his parents with hateful looks, and the parents looked at him, looking infuriated. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" Drake shouted.

"YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" Audrey and Walter shouted back to him.

"Wait, you guys are seriously going to do that?" Josh said. "O can't believe you would kick out Drake-"

"No Josh, it's okay. It's okay." Drake reassured. "But first thing's first, can you get my things so I can move out?"

"Well, I... I don't know if i..."

"Please Josh, I don't want to deal with these awful people anymore. I never want to see them again. They got a little golden girl called: Megan, anyway."

"Well... okay." Josh reluctantly agreed. "Guilty as charged, Megan is the golden child after all."

"Oh, why do you keep saying that?" Audrey sounded annoyed.

"Because you never punished her before."

"I've grounded her a few times before!"

"Not as much as us! And most of them were her fault!" Drake pointed. "She has always passed the buck on me and Josh, and she makes us take the blame!"

"I can't believe how heartless you sound!" said Walter.

"Let me get my things I am out of here."

"Fine, you got thirty minutes." said Audrey.

"Josh, help me would you."

"Okay. Josh helped Drake get some of his belongings out of his room, including some CD's and guitars. At last, when all the stuff was packed and out of the bedroom, and Drake was more than ready to leave the house for good.

"Wait, where are you going to go?" Audrey asked

"Either Helen or dad, Audrey. Forget about me, and don't send me a postcard either!"

"You want your mother to come spank you now?" Walter threatened

"I prefer not, Bruce Winchell wannabe!"

"GET OUT!" Walter shouted.

Josh helped Drake get his things outside and Drake called Derek to ask if he could crash in with him since he is his son. "Drake don't do this." Josh begged him. "I'll miss you."

"I am never going back there for as long as they love Megan more than us. I am going to go somewhere where no one can punish me for nothing. And look, I'll miss you too, but you are more than welcome to visit me and my dad's house."

"Well... okay. But I'll see if I can get mom and dad to try and see Megan for the tested little girl whe is."

"Yeah." Drake sighed. "Good luck."

Derek came back with his car and he got out. "I'm here son. Ready to load the things?'

"You know it dad."

Drake loaded his belongings in the back of the van that Derek was driving and after that was done, the van drove off and Drake waved bye at Josh before Josh waved back and went back inside the house.

"Guys, you can't do this to Drake." he said to mom and dad.

"He brought it upon himself, Josh." Walter argued. "Do you not see what he did to me?"

"I know. But he is still your son."

"He disowned me, Josh."

"None of this would have happened if he didn't kick your father in the first place, Josh."

"Yeah, but did you have to put us in the Steered Straight program?!" Josh asked.

"Alright, that's it. Josh, we are in no mood for that argument." Walter said. "Don't talk to us, don't look st us, and don't even look at us if you are going to be like that for the rest of the day."

"Fine." Josh went upstairs.

"Can I get Drake's half of the room?" Megan asked.

"NO!" both parents shouted in an annoyed tone of voice.


	6. Settling in the New Apartment

In the Benson Shay hotel north of the house in San Diego, Drake and his father were getting settled in the apartment. Derek already settled before his son and Drake needed some help from him to lift some heavy stuff, such as the guitar and the amplifiers into his new bedroom and living room. It looked like any other apartment that a person would normally live in, and it looked rather nice for a regular flat.

"Well, here we are." said Derek. "Home sweet home. Would you like anything to eat, son?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm going to order myself a pizza.,"

"That's fine. I'm gonna use the bathroom if you need anything." he went into his bathroom and Drske ordered himself a spicy pepper pizza on the phone, which got to the flat in about fifteen minutes after he placed the order.

It was from big Augustus's Pizza place and it tasted good to his taste buds, and a little spicy with the peppers. He watched some TV and there revealed to be the whole crazy gang when Drake and Josh were in the Steered Straight program to "kidnap the governor", and these were being put kn jail in custody of the police.

"We're not crazy!" said the African American man with a beanie on his head. "Jefferston Steelflex and Alvin Yakitori are the crazy ones!"

The police ignored he and his friends pleas and sent them off to jail. Drake smiled, knowing that he and Josh had done something right with while being forced to take the program. "Those idiots wouldn't stand a chance against Megan, that demonic little girl."

Derek came out of the restroom and sat on the chair next to the couch where Drake was resting on. "So, I would like to hear more of your guitar playing, Drake. I want to be very proud of you."

"Well dad, you won't be disappointed then. But can I do it later? I just moved in here."

"No problem, son."

Meanwhile, Walter was watching some TV in the living room and Megan was next to him. "Come on, Walter." she begged. "My room's getting a little cramped. Can I please move to Drake's side of the bedroom?'

Josh's dad sighed and he said: "Megan, I told you about ten times already, no. You have to stay in your old room."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal..." Megan pulled out some twenty dollar bills and showed it to him. "I'll give you a hundred bucks if you give Drake's side of the room to me."

"MEGAN!" Walter warned her.

"Okay, okay!" Megan ran away, not wanting to make Walter feel more agitated.

"Grrrr... that Drake." said Walter to himself while flicking the channels. "Well, at least I don't have to deal with his selfish attitude anymore."

Meanwhile, Josh was getting a cup of watermelon from the fridge, moping. It was obvious that he was missing Drake right now. He wished that Drake wouldn't gave left the house, but, apparently; that's what he wanted, for he didn't want to deal with the parents' unfairness anymore.

He sighed, looked at Walter, who was still watching TV while in the wheelchair. "Josh," he said to his son calmly, "can you please take out the garbage and out it in the curb outside?"

"Got it, dad." After Josh did this little chore, he went back inside and went back to eating his watermelon his as his snack. He looked at Walter, and he sighed, knowing that his dad was not in a good mood after all that Drake had put him through. But still, he couldn't help but walk to his father and stood next to him. "Like it sit on the couch?"

"Please, son. That would be nice." Walter felt his son gently and slowly try and sat him on the couch, groaning and grunting in pain.

"Does it still hurt, dad?"

"Yep. It still hurts. Now, just gently and slowly out my on the sofa cushion... ah, that's better. Now I won't have to be in that stupid wheelchair all the time. Oh, and can you please give me some frozen carrot cubes as well."

"Coming right up."

When Josh got some frozen carrot chunks for Walter's groin, he sat down next to him on the sofa, and cleared his throat like he wanted to say something to him.

"Dad, don't you miss Drake?"

"Josh, so you not see what he has done to me?" Walter said. "He kicked me in the fellas, hard."

"I know he did. But Drake is sorry he did that, I promise you."

"Sorry doesn't always cut it."

"I know, but did you have to kick him out?"

"He brought it upon himself." said Walter. "He kicked me in the groin, crippled me for... God knows how long I have to be in that stupid wheelchair, and he insulted us for the last time. I wish he was more like you."

"Believe me, I always have the same feeling. I wish Drake was more like me and not a slacker, but Drwie is who he is."

"No argument. But still, it's no excuse for kicking me like this."

"Dad, listen to yourself, you just kicked your son out of the house and he is suffering."

"If he is unhappy, he brought it upon himself." Walter countered. "And besides, you heard what he said; he's not my son."

"Come on, Drake was just mad. He didn't mean any of that stuff to you."

"Yeah? Well then why did he say it?"

"Well, I told you, he was just mad. Just talk to him and ask him to come home. He misses us."

"No he doesn't!" Megan said. "Drake is happy where he is and we're happy he's out of the house!"

"Megan!" Audrey scolded. "Look, we have officially given up on him, Josh. He isn't like you."

"She's right, son. This is Drake we're talking about."

"Yeah, I admit, Drake is... falling behind academically, but he's still part of the family."

"He wanted to stay with Derek, and we just gave him his wish." Audrey said.

"I can't believe you would say that mom." Josh countered. "Drake is a good guy and there is more to Drake than you give him credit for."

"I wish I could believe that, honey." Audrey admitted.

"Come on, just give Drake's half of the room to me. I'll double my chores for at least a month, or I can massage your feet."

"That's it Megan. Upstairs." Audrey exasperatingly said.

"What? But mom-"

"Upstairs!"

Megan was surprised to hear that from her mother's mouth. Normally, she would get away with pranks and schemes, but she knew that Walter, and her mother meant business by the sound of their voices. "Okay! Okay! I'll go!" she then went upstairs being sent to her room. "Man!"

Josh gave a smirk, knowing that Megan got a rare case of commeapaunce and discipline from the parents. While this was satisfying, Josh was still worried about Drake and he wished that Drake was there to witness the evil Megan Parker get disciplined. "Look, just talk to him. He misses you on ybe inside."

"No." said Audrey. "I've had enough of his disrespect and snarkiness."

"We can't even mention his name right now, Josh."

"Thay is not fair-"

"You want to be grounded for a month?" Walter asked assertively.

Josh sighed and he replied: "fine. I won't say anymore. But think about what I said."


	7. Josh's Sentimentality

The next morning had risen in all of San Dieo. Josh awoke with a yawn, and he looked to see Drake's empty bed, obviously missing him. While it was a little more quiet with hin living with his biological father, Josh still missed him and he wished that he would come home already, becaue he was feeling a little sad at Drake's moving.

One one hand, it was a more quiet, but on the other hand, he missed Drake's guitar playing, along with him playing the drums, and bongos with his multi-talented in music. "Man. I need ya back, Drake."

It was just then, Megan came in the room and she squirted him with some kind of soft drink with a squirt gun, making Josh yelp in surprise like a spooked dog or a cat, much to the little girl's joy and pleasure. Leave it to an evil girl named Megan Parker to cause mayhem and prabsj on her own brothers. "Morning, Josh." she sang.

"Graah! Megan! What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just thought I woke you up with a little surprise I cooked up just for you."

Josh smelled the liquid on his arm where it sprayed on, and he asked: "is this root beer?"

"Uh-huh."

"You really making me and Drake miserable, do you?" Josh looked unamused and annoyed with Megan's usual pranking."

"Yeah, it's a guilty pleasure of mine. Speaking of Drake, can-"

"No! Mom and dad made it clear that you cannot have Drake's side of the room, little g- Ah!" He he felt his face being sprayed with some more root beer from Megan, making him tumble backwards from his bed, and landing on his tummy on the wooden floor.

"Fine. Breakfast is ready anyway." Megan went back downstairs to enjoy her waffles with the family. Josh slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. He was greeted by his parents and he was overjoyed to have some waffles with butter and bacon on the side.

"Morning mom, dad." Josh said. "Are you feeling better, dad?"

"Ah! My crotch still stings like the Dickens, Josh." Walter grunted. "Although it doesn't sting as much as before when Drake first kicked me there."

"Look, I know you're still mad at Drake, but he didn't mean what he said about you never being a dad.,"

"Yeah? Well then why did he say that to me?"

"Because he was mad."

"Whatever. He should never have kicked me in the groin. Grr! I still can't believe he can be so selfish."

"Granted," Josh rolled his eyes: "Drake can be self-centered and he a little insensitive at times, but he's still a good guy. Besides, I bet he provably misses you guys already."

Audrey scoffed before replying: "please, I doubt that now that he lives with his _cool dad. _He doesn't Link what he's getting himself into with Derek. But it's Drake's choice. If he wants to throw his life away by living with his loser of a father, fine."

"Hey, Dad is a very cool guy!" Megan argued.

"Megan, don't." Walter sternly warned her not to do anything irrational. "Look, let's just have a nice, decent breakfast." Everyone did just that, and Walter got back in his wheelchair as he finished his plate. "God, the pain is unbearable!" he grunted some more. "Megan, can you please get me some more ice packs?"

"Yes, Walter."

"And Megan, can we have a little talk after you help your father?"

"Okay mom." as soon as she gave her stepdad the ice packs, she met at the di ing room table with her mother. "So What's up?"

"Megan, I know we probably been through this before, but... do you prank the boys at all?"

Megan's heart was pounding in her chest, but she knew that her parents were suckers when it comes to knowing her pranks or not. "No! No, of course not mother." Megan lied to her anyway.

"Do you swear you're telling the truth?" Audrey raised her eyebrow at her suspiciously.

Megan had her fake, sweet smile on her face to look as innocent as possible for her mother. "Come on, you know I am a good girl, and I was on the honor roll fifty times."

"Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you wouldn't lie to me." then she hugged her daughter to show more love for her. Megan knew that she had her again, and she was glad that her mother was gullible like this, thanks to her "little girl face".

Meanwhile, Josh was still missing Drake, but he knew that there was no point in persuading Walter or Audrey to let Drake come home, for Drake kicking his stepfather in the groin was the straw that broke the camel's back. He wondered how his brother was doing in his new apartment with his biological father right now.

**At the Apartment **

Drake was getting ready for the new day by taking a shower and brushing his nice hair when he got out. "Love in an elevator!" He sang. He dried his hair off with a towel and he put on some new threads to get started for this day.

"Morning, Drake." said Derek.

"Morning, dad." his son replied warmly. "I slept like a lizard last night."

"Heh. Good. So, you want to do anything fun today? Because I want to go to the store later and get some food here."

"Sure. Maybe we can go to Inside Out Burger?"

"Maybe. Or we can see another movie."

"Cool."

The doorbell to the apartment building rang and Frake went to answer it. He gasped with joy to see who it was. "Hey Drake."

"Hey Josh!" Indeed, it was his brother. "What brings you here."

"I just wanted to see what the place looked like." Josh said. "Hug me, brotha!" Then they did just that.

Derek noticed, and he asked: "am I interrupting anything?"

"No dad. Josh just wanted to visit here." Drake replied.

"In that case, make yourself at home, Josh." Derek offered to let him inside. "How are things?"

"Well, my dad's still hurt." Josh replied. "But I won't worry about that too much." He looked a little embarrassed and a little sheepish. "Drake, listen, I miss you back home. I know you're still mad at mom, and d- I mean, my dad, but I miss you."

Drake frowned and sighed. "Look Josh, I told you, they love Megan more than us anyway. They won't let me back in since I kicked Walter in the... you know."

"He'll forgive you."

"Bro, your dad hates me now."

"No he doesn't. Look. I'm sorry. It's just not the same without you." Josh admitted. "We have out ups and downs, but you're still my brother."

"Look, I'm grateful you miss me, dude. But, until mom and Walter say they're sorry to me. I'm not going back there."

"Okay." Josh sighed in defeat. "So, I don't mean to intrude."

"No, it's alright, Josh." said Derek. "You're always welcome here."


End file.
